Quizas
by Vilpagseddie
Summary: Mi version de lo que pasara en The House of Hades. Original. ESPERO REVIEWS. T por quiza lenguaje un poco violento. Apto para todos los publicos. Hay mas romances aparte de Percabeth. Mucho Percabeth.
1. El principio

Cap 1 MI version de lo que podria pasar en The House of Hades, Escrito en P.o.v. general.

_En el tártaro:_

Percy y Annabeth habían caído y se habrían chocado contra el suelo duro del tártaro de no ser porque una tela de araña estaba ahí para franar su caída. Percy abrazo muy fuerte a Annabeth y le dijo que estuviera callada un momento. Despues de varios minutos se levantaron y bajaron al suelo. Allí les esperaba Aracne, para matarlos. Percy saco a Contracorriente pero pensó para si mismo – si los monstruos al morir van al tártaro, entonces aquí no pueden morir – si estaba en lo correcto, pensó que seria mejor agarrar a Annabeth. Ella le tenia miedo a las arañas y ver a Aracne allí no ayudaba a sus nervios por caer al tártaro arrastrando a Percy con ella – no - se corrigio – el se tiro conmigo. Saco su cuchillo y ella y Percy se pusieron espalda conta espalda y empezaron una lucha que los dos sabían que no podían ganar.

_En el mare nostrum_

Jason manejaba los vientos y junto a Leo trazaba un rumbo a Grecia, a las puertas del tártaro en el lado mortal. Se preocupo porque sabia que alguien se tenia que quedar dentro para cerrarlas por el otro lado. Piper lloraba por la perdida de Annabeth y Percy en el tártaro. Ella sabia en el fondo que ellos no iban a resistir mucho, pero al menos lo estaban intentado por sus amigos, mas que por ellos mismos. El defecto fatídico de Percy en acción- Pensó ella. Cuanto mas cerca estaban de Grecia mas rara se sentía Hazel y mas raro estaba Nico. Frank sobrevolaba el Argo II convertido en un águila calva. Hazel sabia que al final ella o Nico entrarían al Inframundo a liberar a Percy y a Annabeth. Ellos eran hijos de Hades/Plutón y los únicos que podían entrar y salir del Inframundo si daños. Nico pensaba en Percy y como lo había liberado, como había luchado por mantener viva a Bianca. Le estaba muy agradecido por eso, aunque al principio pensaba que el la había dejado morir, luego Bianca-Fantasma le dijo que ella misma había ido a su muerte, a pesar de que Percy se ofreció a hacer ese trabajo por ella.

_Tártaro_

Percy apartoo a Annabeth del camino de la araña y le dio un manodoble a Aracne, que se disolvió en el polvo. – Genial, ellos ya no renacerán, porque si los matas aquí mueren- Percy se aseguro de que no renaciera, y como no lo hizo, empezó a matar mas monstruos, hasta que al final de un pasillo vieron a Gea mientras dormía. Se movieron con cuidado y fueron a asegurar las puertas de la Muerte. Nico debía cumplir su promesa o estaban muertos.

Continuara si asi lo quieren con sus comentarios: Vilpag: Cambio y fuera.


	2. LA SALIDA

**Quizas: Cap 2**

Todo esto no es mio. Gracias por los reviews del cap. Anterior. Espero que os guste.

_En el tártaro:_

Annabeth esperaba inquieta a que Percy volviera. Había ido a comprobar el perímetro por si quedaban mas monstruos. Ella como buena novia había dejado que el fuese solo. El tenia sus momentos de caballero. Annabeth empezó a reir y en ese momento llego Percy diciendo que nada bloqueaba las puertas de la muerte, y que podían llegar hasta allí y quizá sellarlas. Aunque antes debían ver a Nico.

_En Grecia_

En ese momento estar en el Argo 2 no era precisamente un juego de niños. Sin Percy para advertir lo peligros mariono y con Jason agotado de volar, era muy difícil navegar por el _Mare Nostrum _. Leo gritaba en ese preciso momento que habían avistado tierra. El entrenador Hedge gritaba también a todo pulmon que Hazel y Frank que se separaran de una maldita vez. Ellos seguían abrazados viendo el mar. Ahora ellos eran novios oficialmente y Hedge podía gritar cuanto quisiera, no se iban a separar. Nico les observaba un poco molesto, quizás porque Hazel, que era su hermana , tenía novio, o quizás por la preocupación por Percy y Annabeth. El se meteria en el tártaro a por ellos, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo, y vencer a sus miedos de una vez.

_En el tártaro:_

Mientras todo eso pasaba, en una casa de Grecia , les esperaban 2 jovenes, que iban cogidos de la mano. Percy no podía creer que hubiesen salido del tártaro a salvo. Annabeth le había ayudado mucho. Encontraron su mochila y el magullado portátil de Dédalo. Los circuitos aun servían, y la memoria estaba bien, pero el exterior del portátil estaba destrozado. En la mochila de Percy había mucha comida humana , néctar de los dioses y un poco de ambrosía. Annabeth comio de todo un poco y pudo andar, ya que había curado su tobillo. Ella y Percy no tenían nada mas que hacer, asi que fueron a dormir. Annabeth le dio a Percy un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla y el la beso. Siguieron besándose un buen rato, hasta que cayeron dormidos, bien escondidos en la casa de Hades. Era una especie de palacio, que tenia en un piso muy bajo las puertas de la muerte. Ellos dormían en el sotano. Habian calculado que verían a todos los demás mañana, puesto que la distancia de Roma a Grecia no era muy larga.

_En tierra, Grecia:  
_Jason ya estaba recuperado de su cansancio y Nico les mostraba donde estaba la casa de Hades. Si no llegaban, Percy no podría hacerlo todo. Annabeth, no ayudaría con un tobillo roto. Piper escuchaba atentamente y memorizaba todo. No tenían mapa, pero Nico explicaba genial eso de las direcciones y las distancias. Hazel y Frank estaban en un rincón haciendo… cosas de novios. Nico suspiro y repitió la dirección. Leo puso rumpo allí con un coche alquilado por Piper ( mas bien pedido con amabilidad). Llegarian a tiempo. Eso seguro.


	3. A OSCURAS

**Quizas: cap. 3**

**En la casa de hades**

**Percy y Annabeth estaban dormidos en el sotano. Mientras annabeth soñaba con sus amigos percy no estaba del todo dormido y seguía pensando que gea iba a despertar muy pronto, porque los gigantes se hacían cada vez mas fuertes. El se durmió pensando asi. De repente Grover aparecio junto con Rachel en sus sueños y le dijo- eh tio, ya era hora de que te durmieras para que puediera hablarte- y Rachel se puso muy rara, lo que percy adivino como una profecía, que decía lo siguiente:**

**Dos semidioses atrapados quedaran**

**La luz de sus días en su final uno encontrara**

**Contracorriente otros CINCO superaran**

**Pruebas de vida o muerte y por suerte ninguno perecerá**

**A percy se le heló la sangre en las venas, ellos (ANNABETH Y EL) ERAN DOS Y HABIAN QUEDADO ATRAPADOS EN EL TARTARO, HABIA SEIS AMIGOS EN EL BARCO Y CINCO ERAN LOS DE LA PROFECIA. NICO SOBRA, O SEA QUE O SE IRA O PERECERA PENSO PERCY. ESTO ES HORRIBLE.**

**En la casa de hades en la superficie**

**Percy, Annabeth- Piper los llamaba a gritos, pero debían de estar dormidos. Jason dijo que debían descasar, y sacaron todos unos sacos de dormir. Hazel y Frank se estaban dando las buenas noches al estilo de los novios que se quieren (n/a: vamos, que se comían a besos en un rincón). Todos durmieron tranquilos y con la esperanza de ver a Percy y a Annabeth mañana.**

**A la mañana siguiente, todos en una planta intermedia del palacio**

**En un piso muy poco iluminado, lo suficiente para ver por donde pisas si tropezar Percy agarraba muy fuerte la mano de Annabeth mientras le susurraba que no hiciera ruido. Se quedaron quietos y oyeron unos pasos y un grito, decía algo asi: pirpi, arrabes. Mientras, en el otro lado de la planta, Piper gritaba : ¡Percy, Annabeth!. Percy pensó que podía ser peligroso y cubrió a Annabeth con su cuerpo. Destapo su boli y su espada apareció. En el otro lado, Jasón lanzo su moneda y una lanza apareció en sus manos. Nico detectaba presencias, aunque no parecían ser hostiles. Percy y Jason hicieron una avanzadilla y se fundieron con las sombras. Al llegar al centro ambos gritaron y enarbolaron sus armas, dispuestos a matarse. Annabeth y Piper oyeron el grito y corrieron hacia sus novios, a los que no vieron, y todos se chocaron. De repente Leo llego y puso un poco de luz al asunto. Ellos se vieron las caras y suspiraron de alivio. Se habían encontrado por fin. Nico , Frank y Hazel llegaron después de Leo, siguiendo al chico que actuaba de lámpara. Ellos preguntaron que como habían salido del tártaro. Annabeth explico como mataron a los monstruos y que allí ya no renacían. Lo malo era que alguien tenia que quedarse dentro para cerrar las puertas por el lado que daba al tártaro. En ese momento, Tyson llego corriendo con Ella y los dos a lomos de la Señorita O´leary. Percy se le ocurrió la mejor idea de su vida. Se la dijo a todos. La idea era la siguiente: ¿ la señorita O´leary podía hacer viajes sombra con su dueño encima, no? Pues en el tártaro hay sombras. Annabeth se ofreció de inmediato a acompañarlo, pero Percy quiso ir solo. Volveria a la tarde, listo para cenar. Annabeth pensó que era muy mono sentado encima de su perro del infierno corriendo hacia la sombra y prometiendo volver a cenar con un hambre…seguramente monstruoso. Se empezó a reir y Piper le prgunto el chiste. Ella dijo que estaba viendo una cosa en la casa. Eso convenció a Piper de que Annabeth no miraba nada raro, lo cual era bastante cierto. Jason monto guardia esa tarde y Annabeth se encerro en una habitación, que tenia agua caliente en la ducha, para estar un poquito mas presentable. Percy llego hacia las 10 de la noche, y nadie, pero nadie esperaba lo que el venia a decirles.**


End file.
